Kisah Baru?
by narumisuzumi
Summary: naruto memiliki cinta besar kepada sasuke tetapi, sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan naruto. padahal, mereka berdua sudah tinggal seatap. mampukah naruto berhasil membuat sasuke mencintainya?


"**Kisah Baru?"**

_Chapter 1-Prolog_

pagi yang cerah memancarkan senyuman matahari yang tidak kunjung padam. Semua orang di kota Konoha melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan semanagat ada yang berkerja, ada yang pergi untuk sekolah. Di konoha, terdapat SMA yang sanagat terkenal bahakan terkenal sekolah ini sampai di luar negeri. Sekolah ini yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap yang membuat banyak orang mau mendaftar sekolah ini tapi, tidak segampang yang di pikirkan. Sekolah ini merupakan kumpulan anak-anak yang berbakat dan pintar-pintar, **SMA Konoha Acedemy**.

Sebuah mobil ferarri memesuki kawasan konoha academy. Sebuah mobil untuk kalangan orang atas yang mempunyai uang lebih untuk membeli mobil mewah. Seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tampan yang memiliki kulit tan, rambut pirang dan mata birunya,… yang bisa memebuat semua orang bertekuk lutut akan ketampanan orang ini. Ya, dia adalah Namekaze Naruto anak tunggal dari Namekaze minato dan Namekaze-Uzumaki Kushina yang memeiliki perusahaan terbesar se-jepang.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh fans-fans yang membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka dibuat pingsan karena, teriakan yang super duper keras dan juga teriakan geje mereka memebuat orang yang di dekat situ pinsan karena ulah mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan membuat mereka pingsan seketika. Kelas naruto **2-B**.

"hai, guys"

"oh… hay, naruto-kun" balas hangat dari sakura dan ino secara bersamaan.

"ck. Dasar Naruto… jangan tebar pesona dong, ini kan, masih pagi. Memebuat repot saja" kata shikamaru dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang.

"gomen~ shika. Aku kan tidak bisa, soalnya mukaku ini sudah seperti ini mau diubah bagaimana pun akan menjadi seperti ini."

"hmmm…. Jangan sok deh naruto, mentang-mentang punya wajah tampan" kata kiba yang dengan muka yang kesal.

Semua orang disitu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan kiba, mereka yang disitu sangat akrab denga naruto karena, orang tuanya juga rekan bisnis dengan orang tua naruto dan juga mereka adalah teman naruto sejak SMP, makanya mereka akrab.

"nyammmm~ hey, dengar-dengar ada anak baru yang masuk di kelas kita ya?" Tanya chouji sambil memakan snaknya dengan lahap.

"ehh… benarkah?"

"iya, sakura dan katanya anak baru itu pindahan dari prancis" kata chouji dengan santainya

"ohh….. ehhh, tunggu sebentar! Dari mana kamu tauh?" Tanya sakura dengan memincingkan matanya seakan-akan chouji adalah seorang penjahat yang sedang di introgasi.

"janagan menetap chouji seperti itu sakura. Kalau, kau bertanya dari mana dia tauh jawabanya karena aku sendiri yang memeberitah dia" kata naruto sambil menguap

"hah, BAGAIMANA-

Belum selesai bertanya bel sekolah berbunyi dan menandakan para murid harus memulai pelajaran.

_**Naruto prov**_

Hah, aku hanya membatin saya ketika kakasih-sensei datang cepat hari ini, tidak seperti biasnya kakasih-sensei datang cepat hari ini. "hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Murid ini pindahan dari prancis jadi bersikap baiklah pada dia" kata kakasih-sensei dengan lantang. Anak baru itu pun masuk kekelas kami ya, saat melihatnya aku hanya menatap datar anak baru itu.

_**Naruto end prov**_

Semua anak menatap anak baru itu dengan tatap yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan cewek yang background-nya adalah nyala api berkobar-kobar sama seperti neraka sedanagkan tatapan cowok yang agak seidikit errr… bisa dibilang mesum.

Anak baru itu adalah seorang gadis yang paras cantik dan imut, gadis dengan mata oniks yang kelam, kulitnya seputih susu dan rambut panjang raven yang dapat menghipnoptis semua cowok di kelasnya. " anoo… perkenalkan nama sa-saya Uciha Sa-sasuke, salama kenal dan Mohon bantuanya" dia berbicara sambil membungkuk. "nah, sasuke kau boleh duduk di sebelah pojok itu." Kata sensei. Sasuke hanya menatap sasuke dan mengganguk dan dia langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya.

_**Sasuke prov**_

Aku tidak suka sikap ayah yang seenaknya sendiri, bahakan memasukanku sekolah baru saja tidak memeberitauhkan aku… memeangnyay apa yang dipikirkan ayah itu.

_Flashback_

"_sasuke, besok kamu akan bersekolah di SMA Konoha Acedemy" kata sang ayah, Uciha Fugaku dengan datar dan langsun keintinya._

"_WHATT? Ayah… ayah serius. Maksudku, aku harus bersekolah disana" _

"_iya,.. dan keputusan ayah sudah bulat. Besok kau harus bersekolah disana dan juga kau harus satu sekolah dengan 'dia' " kata Fugaku dan meninggalakan mereka di ruang makan._

_Aku hanya mengganguk bertandakan, aku mengiyakan pendapat ayahku. Iya,… aku hanya mengganguk saja karena tidak mungkin aku menolak ada hukum karma yang berlaku pada setap anak yang tidak mematuhi perintah orang tua._

_End flashback_

…**KRING…KRING…KRING…**

Bunyi bel yang menandakan waktyunya istirahat, siswa siswi kelas 2-B mulai berbondong ke kantin. Sasuke hanya menatap kearah luar jendela, merasa kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk dia.

"hey…., uciha-san"

"…."

"mau membantuku tidak ke perpustakaan,.. banyak buku yang harusku kembaliakan. Kamu mau membantuku,tidak?" kata si gadis itu.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja. Sasuke menggangkat sebagian buku itu dan pergi ke perpustakaan itu.

"ne.. uciha-san. Nama saya Hyuga Hinata salam kenal" gadis itu yang bernama hinta tersenyum manis di depanya

"hn. Mmm….. ne, hinta-san jangan panggil aku dengan uciha tapi, sasuke saja.. boleh kok." Kata sasuke

"hm…. Iya suke-chan"

Setelah, sampai ke perpustakaan hinta ke tempat dimana menggurus buku peminjaman. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja hinta merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal… si petugas perpustakaan pun, memeberikan sinyal untuk menoleh ternyata ada 'dia'

"anoo… suke-chan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu, tolong di masukan buku ini ke rak buku di sebelah sana yah,.. aku kebelet nih" kata hinta dengan cepat dan di langsung ke toilet dengan cepat… hinta hanya memebantin dalam hati 'gomen ne, suke-chan' dan dia berelari kearah kelasnya.

Di perpustakaan sasuke menggangkat semua buku itu dan langsung kearah pojokan di atas. Sasuke hanya mendengkus tapi, tetap saja dia tetap memasukan buku itu ke rak buku.

_GRABB_

Siapa yang memeluk? Dan untuk apa dia memeluk ku? Kami-sama tolong aku. Akau tidak mau kejadiaan itu terulang kembali lagi.

_Chapter 2- Keraguan Sasuke_

_**Sasuke prov**_

Hah,… kok hinta-san pergi begitu saja padahal kan, aku belum tauh apa-apa tentang perpustakaan ini. Seharusnya, dia bersamaku sekarang bukannya aku sendiri yang menaruh buku ini. Ah, mungkin hinta-san sendang kebelet sebaiknya aku membantu dia ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuk mendapatkan teman.

_GRABB_

Eh, siapa disana….?

_**Sasuke end prov**_

Merinding… yah, agak merinding ketika seseorang memelukmu dari belakang. Sasuke membalikan badan dan melihat ….

"lepaskan aku, naruto-kun"

"… suke-chan…"

"…."

"…su-ke-chan.."

"naru.. please, I don't want it. Please naru" kata sasuke pasarah mendapatkan perlakuaan seperti ini.

"tapi aku tidak mau melepaskanmu~"

"…. Naruto…"

"hmm"

"sasuke mending kita-…."

_PLAKK_

Cap lima jari yang membuat mata naruto membulat seketika, melihat gadis itu dengan pancaran marah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan sasuke pun lari keluar perpustakaan.

_**Naruto prov **_

Aku terkejut melihat tidakan sasuke seperti itu… aku merasa bersalah ketika mata sasuke menahan tangisnya…aku mulai teringat tentang kejadiaan itu memebuatku tersadar bahwa sasuke masih takut akan tindakannya. Ah, mungkin aku harus bicara dengan dia. Kejadiaan yang tidak bisa dilupakan sasuke, kajadiaan yang menggangu mentalnya itu. Apa yang harusAku lakukan untuk memebuat sasuke jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi?

_**Naruto end prov**_

_**Sasuke prov**_

Naruto bodoh… aku tidak mau seperti ini. Ini baru hari pertama sekolah di sekolah ini dan dia sudah bertingkah seperti itu, bagaimana nanti kalau aku bersekolah di sini bertahun-tahun dia bisa saja membuatku mati secara mendadak.

Oh… kami-sama please help me! Aku tidak mau kejadiaan itu terulang lagi aku sama sekali tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, kalau pun terjadi akumemilih untuk mati saja.

_**Sasuke end prov**_

Hari yang berat dan melelahkan untuk sasuke. Dia pulang dengan berjalan kaki di sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya bisa melihat banyak orang masih melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Dia memasuki toko buku, sasuke sangat suka membaca dan dia bisa melakukannya sehari penuh. Biasanya dia akan memebeli sebuah buku tentang pelajaran sekolahnya tapi kali ini berbeda dia membeli sepuluh buku bertemakan misteri dan hantu. Sasuke pun berjalan menju rumahnya.

Aneh… biasanya ayahnya akan melarang kalau ada seorang pembisnis datang kerumah. Tapi, sekarang lain banyak mobil di depan rumahnya.

"aku pula-…"

Aku tertegun melihat di depanku…. **Keluarga Namekaze **datang. Aku mematung di depan pintu. "sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Kemarilah sayang duduk disini. Kami menunggumu" kata ibuku, Uciha Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya. Aku duduk disebelah ibuku dan naruto memandangku dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya dan itu membuatku muak melihatnya.

"oke. Karena, semuanya sudah hadir disini. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.." kata sang kepala keluarga Namekaze

"biar di perjelas,… Fugaku kau yang memeberitau mereka"

"ayah… ada apa ini kok berbelit-belit sekali sih" kata naruto yang sudah mati penasaran

"begini naruto-kun. Kami semua sudah berdiskusi tentang hubungan kalian berdua. Jadi, kami memeutuskan untuk…. Kalian akan tinggal seatap mulai besok" kata kepala keluarga Uciha _**to the point.**_

"WHAT!"

"ayah, yang benar saja… aku akan tinggal seatap dengan dia… ayah.."

"suke-chan, mau bagaimana pun kau sudah resmi menjadi istri naruto-kun jadi kamu harus tinggal seatap dengan dia" kata Kushina dengan lembut

"tapi... tetap saja ak-aku…" kata sasuke ingin membenarkan diri tapi sedari tadi air mata yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi… ini bukan air mata keputuasaan tapi air mata Karena takut menghadapi naruto… dia sangat takut bahkan itu bisa menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap hari.

"baiklah aku bisa menyetujuinya.. tapi, kalau sasuke tidak mau ya, sudah biar batalkan saja.." kata naruto memecah keheningan yang berlangsung menit.  
"ne.. otousan, okasaan. Aku akan baik-baik saja… ya, aku akan tinggal seatap dengan naruto-kun" kata ku sambil merunduk.

"oke, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita akan berangkat sekarang" kata Fukagu dengan tegas.

"hn" hanya jawaban yang terlintas dalam mulut sasuke

"ne… naruto-kun tolong jaga suke-chan ya… soalanya dia sangat rapuh sekali sejak kejadiaan itu dan aku tidak ingin melihta anakku menangis lagi kamu maukan berjanji denganku?"

"iya,.. aku janji tidak akan membuat dia menagis lagi"

"kau sudah siap"

"…."

Naruto menatap sasuke dengan senyum berniat untuk berangkat sama-sama. Naruto pun menggengam tangan sasuke. Tapi,…

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh sasuke bergetar dan merasa dia mau menangis. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam melihat sasuke hamper menagis dia pun mengendong sasuke ala _bridal style_. Naruto membawa masuk sasuke ke dalam mobilnya dan dia mengangkat barang-barang sasuke ke bagasi mobilnya dan langsung meluncur ke rumah mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada hening pihak naruto ataupun sasuke tidak mau menghangatkan suasana. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sampai akhirnya…

"ne… naruto-kun"

"hmmm"

"…."

"hmm. Kenapa suke? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku"

"can we…."

"hm?"

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok"

Sasuke hanya menunjukan senyum kakunya. Sasuke pun melihat kearah luar jendela sampai dia pun terlelap dengan alam mimpinya. Naruto yang melihat itu mengurangi kecepatanya untyuk sampai ke rumah. "seandanya aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku…" gumam naruto.

_Chapter 3- Melindungi_

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, naruto pun membangunkan sasuke dengan menepuk pipinya "suke..suke ayo bangun kita sudah sampai" sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka berdua. Rumah dengan bergaya modern dan memiliki halaman depan dan belakang luas. Saat memasuki dalam rumahnya tergolong besar. Sasuke hanya melongo melihat rumah itu.

"hah,… ini sih tergolong besar. Iya kan sasuke.."

"…."

"suke-chan"

"…."

"masih marah ya,… gomen"

"…."

"suke-chan…."

"ne.. naruto-kun. Apa aku beban untuk semua orang?" Tanya sasuke dengan matanya berkaca-kaca yang hampir menagis.

"sssttss… jangan bicara seperti itu kamu bukan beban kok," kata naruto sambil memeluknya sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan menangis di pelukan naruto.

"naruto-kun, gomen ne… gomen ne,,.." ucapan sasuke dan setelah itu dia kembali kealam mimpinya dan terlelap di pelukan naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengus kepala sasuke yang lembut dan mencium aroma mint. Aroma yang sangat dia kenal, naruto sangat mengenal sasuke sejak dia masih kanak-kanak dan melihat dia menagis.

_Flashback_

"_ne… oto-chan. Kita mau kemana kok jauh cekali."_

"_sabar ya,.. naru-chan. Kita sudah mau sampai kok."_

_Sesampai di gedung besar, gedung itu di pakai untuk merayakan perkawinan Uciha Fugaku dan Uciha Mikoto, sebuah perayaan juga untuk merayakan kesuksesan usaha mereka berdua._

"_ah,… Fugaku. Selamat yah,… anda juga mikoto-san."_

"_sama-sama"_

_Kedua keluarga pun berbincang-bincang sang ayah membicarakan tentang perusahaan sedangkan sang ibu menceritakan masa-masa waktu sekolah dulu._

"_oka-chan"_

"_Eh! Anakmu kushina. Wah tampannya mirip dengan minato-san"_

"_iya… ehehehehehe…"_

"_nah, naru-chan beri salam ke bibi mikoto"_

"_celamat malam, bibi mikoto. Namaku naluto umulku 4 tahun dan aku cuka makan lamen"_

"_wahh,… imutnya naru-chan. Pergi bermainlah disana,… tapi jangan jauh-jauh yah"_

_Naruto pun berjalan ketempat permainan anak-anak tapi, sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Mata naruto pun melihat lihat dan matanya pun membulat dikarenakan sosok malaikat di depannya sambil membaca buku. Anak itu pun terusik, dia menatap naruto dan dia pun tersenyum dan berlari memeluknya._

"_eh, kenapa kamu peluk nalu sih?"_

"_mmm…. Nggak boleh yah,… cuke hanya mau dipeyuk saja kok.."_

"_nggak boleh… nalu nggak suka…"_

"…"

"_nggak boleh peyuk"_

"…"

_Seakan tidak di respon naruto pun melihat kearah gadis itu wajahnya memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan seketika juga gadis itu menangis._

_HWEEEE_

_End flashback_

Mengingat kejadiaan itu memebuat naruto ytersenyum sendu melihat pujaannya menangis di depannya. Sudah merasa sasuke sudah terlelap, naruto menggendong dia menju kekamarnya yang sudah di siapkan. "oyasumi, suke-chan" gumam naruto.

_Chapter 4- Naruto life_

Matahari sudah muncul di angkasa raya, membuat gadis yang tidur terlelap bangun dan melihat jam. Jam menunjukan pukul 6.00 pagi. Sasuke bersiap untuk ke sekolah bersama dengan naruto, dia pun menggambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah melaksanakan ritual mandinya, sasuke berjalan kedapur untuk mengisi perutnya, dia juga melihat pesan di kulkas

_To: Uciha Sasuke_

_Ne,… suke-chan gomen ne… kami tidak menyediakan makan untuk mu dan naruto-kun jadi kamu ambil uang saja di bawa vas bunga di ruang tamu. Sebentar siang aku dan Kusina-san akan kesana._

_By: Uciha mikoto_

Sasuke hanya membatin tidak jelas, dia pun menggambil uang di bawa vas bunga dan berjalan ke arah dapur membuatkan kopi untuk naruto. Sasuke ke kamar naruto berniat untuk membangunkan naruto.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"naruto-kun, ayo bangun kita harus berangkat ke sekolah"

"naruto kun"

Seakan tidak ada jawaban sasuke masuk kedalam kamar naruto, dia hanya melihat naruto yang masih terlelap dengan tidurnya. sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala saja seharusnya dia tauh kan kalau hari ini mereka harus bangun pagi untyuk pergi kesekolah.

"ne… naruto-kun"

"…."

"naruto-kun ayo bangun, nanti kita terlambat"

"hmm"

Naruto pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya,… seketika itu juga sauke memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ya, bagaimana wajahnya tidak memerah kalau naruto sekarang bertelanjang dada.

"a-an-ano… naruto-kun. Aku ke bawah dulu yah…"

Tauh, kalau sasuke ingin kabur naruto pun menarik tanganya dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidurnya naruto. Naruto mentap sasuke, padangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke wajah sasuke yang sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"suke-chan.."

" i-iya.."

"kau manis sekali hari ini.."

Merasakan kalau ada aura aneh di kamar ini, sasuke mendorong dada binang naruto dan dia pun keluar kamar naruto.

Di dalam kamar naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sasuke yang imut itu, dia hanya membantin 'ini adalah awal untuk mendaptkan cintamu suke-chan'

Naruto menggambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, naruto pergi kebawah untuk mengisi perutnya. Dia hanya melihat sasuke matanya terfokus pada buku yang baru dia beli. Naruto menghabisakn kopinya.

"suke.."

"hn"

"kau sudah sarapan?"

"belum"

"lalu?"

"aku lupa membeli bahan makan jadi, saat sekolah saja baru aku makan. Ada beberapa uang untuk kita naruto-ku okasaan yang memberiku, nanti kita baru sarapan di sekolah saja yah.."

"hm, okey. Ayo kita berangkat"

Sesampainya di sekolah, anak-anak yang lain hanya menatap heran naruto, biasanya naruto pergi kesekolah dengan menggunakan mobi berkelas tapi sekarang dia berjalan kaki. Ya, pemandangan yang sangat aneh… tapi, itu tidak membuat para gadis di sekolah menatap keren naruto. Dari jauh sasuke hanya mentap naruto dan berjalan melewati dia yang dikelilingi oleh para gadis dan sasuke berjalan kearah kelasnya. Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dan mendapatkan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, tatapan yang membuat dia takut. Sasuke berjalan kearah bangkunya dan duduk sambil memandang kearah luar jendela.

"ohayo naruto-kun"

"ohayo sakura-chan. Ohayo mina"

"naruto-kun hari ini kita jalan yuk,.. kita bisa ketempat favorit kita. Dan dari situ kita bis-.."

"ne, gomen…. Aku ada janji dengan kasaanku kalau hari ini dia akan kerumah"

Yah,…. Itulah tatapan kecewa dari teman-teman yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Karena, tidak mau dianggap mengecewakan mereka naruto mengajak mereka untuk meneraktir mereka semua saat istirahat.

Seiring berjalannya waktu,… saatnya istirahat tapi naruto menyuruh mereka untuk ke kantin terlebih dahulu naruto akan menyusul mereka dari belakang. Naruto pergi ketempat duduk sasuke.

"sasuke"

"hn"

"aku minta uang"

"berapa?"

"semuanya, aku mau meneraktir temanku di kantin"

"setengah saja yah.."

"hmm… baiklah setengah saja"

"arigato suke-chan"

Naruto pun berjalan kekantin tapi, naruto sama sekali tidak tauh kalau dari tadi seseorang memperhatikan sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apakah naruto bisa melindungi sasuke ataukah naruto malah mengingkari janji dengan ibu sasuke? Atau malah terjadi sebaliknya.

_Chapter 5 – The promise_

Sasuke sendiriaan di kelas, dia membaca buku baru di belinya. Sasuke sangat suka membaca kalau sudah dengan buku dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ya, sasuke orangnya tidak mempedulikan orang lain bagaiamana tidak darah uciha masih melekat pada dirinya.

"hai manis"

"…."

"kok sendiriaan. Mau aku temani nggak?"

"…."

Merasa di abaikan cowok di depanya itu menggambil buku sasuke dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Seakan tidak terima sasuke pun berniat mengambil bukunya itu tapi sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lengannya

"maumu apa hah!? Cepat lepaskan"

"hmm~ tenyata kau gadis yang manis juga,… aku akan melepaskanmu tapi ada syaratnya kamu harus men-cium-ku"

"cih,… aku tidak sudih untuk menciummu"

Cowok di depannya hanya menatap datar dan menggambil ikat pinggangnya yang dia kenakan lalu, mengikat lengan sasuke ke atas, sasuke hanya berontak untuk dilepas tapi ikatannya sangatlah tidak bergeming cowok itu mengangkat dagu sasuke, Dia pun mulai mencium kasar sasuke dan itu membuatnya seakan tak berdaya. Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan kepadanya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya masuk kekelas, saat masuk sebuah adegan yang sangat sulit untuk di gambarkan. Seorang cowok yang bernama Sai, dia adalah seorang berandalan liar yang kejam bahkan dia ditakuti semua orang terkecuali, naruto dan teman-temanya _back to the story_. Naruto melihat kalau sai sedang mencium sasuke dan pakaian sasuke sudah sobek dibuatnya. Dia melihat sasuke…. Dia menangis karena ketakutan. Melihat itu, marahlah naruto dia pun datang menghampiri sai dan langsung memukuli dia tepat di wajahnya.

"hey, naruto. Apa-apaan kau ini, merusak kesenangan orang lain" kata sai tidak dihiraukan oleh naruto dia pun membuka jasnya dan naruto mengenakan jasnya pada sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap naruto dengan menunjukan senyumnya dan dia pun pingsan di pelukan sasuke. Naruto menggendong sasuke ala _bridal style_ dan di keluar dari kelas. Sebelum keluar dari kelas dia menginsyaratkan kiba untuk memberi pelajaran kepada sai.

Naruto membawa sasuke ke UKS, dia membaringkan sasuke ke ranjang di situ dan naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap nanar ke arah sasuke. Seakan menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi sasuke. Naruto menemani sasuke sampai pulang sekolah sasuke tidak kunjung siyuman.

"engh…"

"sasuke… suke kau sudah sadar. Ini minum dulu"

"naruto-kun, aku mau pulang. Kepalaku sakit"

"iya kita pulang yah,…"

"…. Naruto-kun…"

"iya"

"arigato ne.. nauto-kun"

"hm… sekarang kita pulang yah."

Naruto dan sasuke berjalan beriringan membuat mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, para gadis mentap tidak terima kearah sasuke. naruto melirik sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya dan dalam sekejap naruto melihat sasuke menangis dalam keheningan. Dada naruto seakan sesak di buatnya melihat kondisi sasuke yang begitu menyedihkan.

"ne,.. suke"

"hn"

"jangan menangis" kata naruto membuat sasuke mendongkak kepalanya melihat kearah naruto.

"hmmm… arigato naruto-kun. Tapi, tolong jangan beritauh okasaan ya… kalau aku menangis di pasti akan histeris lagi"

"hm… aku tidak memberitauh okasaan kok,- Eh, tunggu dulu histeris?"

"iya dia sering sekali berteriak tidak jelas kalau aku menangis. Makanya dari itu, aku tidak mau membuat dia histeris seperti itu."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar cerita sasuke dan sasuke hanya mengembungkan pipinya menandakan kalau dia kesal dengan sikap naruto tersebut. Naruto hanya melihat sasuke kalau dia berhasil membuat sasuke tidak sedih lagi. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam kalau naruto seakan-akan tidak terima perbuatan sai terhadap sasuke.

Hari menjelang malam, rumah kediaaman Namekaze-Uciha sangat hening sampai telpon berdering nyaring di ruang keluarga. Ya, telpon itu dari Mikoto-san yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa datang Karena urusan bisnis. Naruto pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan sasuke sedang asyik nonton televisi dan teganya sasuke tidak mau memberikan tugasnya untuk naruto conteki. Di mengerjakan tugas setelah selesai naruto pun datang keruang keluarga.

ZETTTT

Hah, ternyata lampu padam dan itu memebuah rumah mereka berdua gelap gulita tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi.

"naruto-kun"

"iya"

"kau dimana. Aku takut"

"hei,.. aku disini. Jangan takut aku di sini kok" jawab naruto sambil menenangkan sasuke yang ketakutan.

"kita cari senter ya,…"

"eh. Ada kok di kamarku."

"okey. Ayo ke kamarmu"

Sambil melangkah menuju ke kamar sasuke. meranggkul tangannya ke tangannya naruto agar dia tidak ketakutan sesampainya, di kamar sasuke naruto mencari tidak ketemu.

"ne.. suke-chan"

"dimana senternya?"

"tuh ada di atas meja"

"nah, kan kalau gini bisa. Bisa terang… loh, kok mati sih!" kata naruto saking kesalnya dia pun membanting senternya kelantai sehingga, senter itu rusak.

"naruto-kun….kau kesal ya,.."

"HAH, sasuke aku ini sedang kesal gara-gara kau memeberikan senternya yang sudah mau padam. Kau tauh itu, ini akan menjadi hari menjadi lebih gel-.."

"go… gomen ne"

"suke-chan… kemarilah" naruto menyuruh sasuke duduk di pahanya, tidak membuat naruto tambah kesal sasuke mengikuti perintah naruto. Mata naruto dan sasuke bertemu seakan ada gelombang yang menarik mereka berdua.

"kau tauh ada beberapa hal yang menarik tentangmu?"

"hah,… aku tidak sebegitu menarik kok"

"benarkah,… aku rasa kau yang salah. Hal yang pertama dalam dirimu kau itu anggun,… kalau sudah berkutik pada benda favoritmu kau tidak mau mengahlikan pandanganmu kepada orang lain,… kau memiliki senyum yang manis,… kau berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat yang lain tersenyum…, dan yang terakhir… kau sangat sulit ku gapai"

Kata-kata naruto membuat sasuke memerah dan sasuke menundukkan kepala supaya naruto tidak melihat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus itu. Kalau dilihat lagi sasuke sangat manis kalau lagi Blushing dan itu membuat naruto senang mengodanya.

"suke-chan, can I ask you something important?"

"yah…"

"can you love me the same as before?"

"…."

"cara kau menatapku sangat berbeda sasuke dan cara kau memberikanku senyuman sangatlah berbeda?"

"….."

"if I make a mistake, please forgive me. I promise not to make the same mistake"

"…You promise? I hold that promise.."

"ya"

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya kedada naruto. Hangat… sasuke hanya merasakan hangat ketika memeluk naruto.

"naruto-kun, I wish I could love you like before.."

"hmm, I know. Itu membutukan waktu, suke"

"hn"

"as long as you try to love me. I will never leave you much less, make up crying. I promise it?"

"yah… oyasumi naruto-kun"

"hm. Oyasumi suke-chan"

_Chapter 6 – Awal yang baru_

Saat pagi sasuke terbangun di pelukan naruto.. wajahnya pun memerah padam melihat posis tidurnya di dalam bekapan sang suami. Sasuke membangunkan naruto untuk mandi. Naruto pun membukan matanya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi begitu juga dengan sasuke. setelah mandi, sasuke berjalan kearah dapat untuk menyiapkan makan bagi naruto dan dirinya. Sasuke pun menyiapkan roti untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Mereka berdua pun menlesat ke sekolah, saat di sekolah seperti biasa naruto setiap saat di kelilingi oleh gadis-gadis dan sasuke langsung ke kelas.

"yo, naru. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"ya, tentu saja aku sudah mengerjakanya." Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat orang yang bertanya yang tidak bukan adalah kiba itu menatap dia dengan kesal.

"boleh pinjam nggak.."

"hah~ ada di dalam tas kau lihat saja buku warana biru tua."

Kiba menggambil tugas naruto di dalam tasnya dan menyalin tugas naruto itu. Neji yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu, neji pergi kearah naruto yang sedang ngobrol dengan gaara, sakura, ino, dan ten-ten.

"naruto"

"hm, ada apa?"

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang neji sampaikan maka, naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

"hmm,… aku rasa dia baik-baik saja. BTW, apa yang kalian lakukan pada si sai itu"

"yah, seperti biasa.." kata ten-ten

Lonceng berdering menandakan kalau mulai pelajaran tapi di kelas 2-B ini, tidak mereka keruang ganti untuk mengikuti pelajar olahraga. Setelah semua anak mengganti pakian mereka. Mereka pun pergi ke lapangan untuk memulai pelajaran mereka.

"YA,.. anak-anak. Kalian harus semangat, pelajaran hari ini adalah permainan. Jadi setiap anak menggambil permain mereka sendiri. Okey." Kata gay-sensei

Naruto, neji, gara, kiba, shikamaru langsung menuju lapangan sepak bola sedangkan sakura dan ino menggambil bola voli. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang maka, naruto mencari sasuke dimana dia. Ternyata dia menggambil badminton bersama hinata. Mereka bermain sampai kualahan.

"KIBA, OVER KESINI"

"INI NARUTO"

BRUKK

.

.

.

.

Kiba berpikir kalau tendanganya tidak akan meleset tapi, ternya dugaannya salah. Dia menedang bola dan mengarah ke sasuke, kiba pun mendekati sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja"

"hm.. aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata sasuke berbohong menahan sakit di perutnya. Kiba hanya tersenyum kecil dan melangkah menuju ke lapangan lagi. Saat melihat itu naruto menghampiri sasuke

"suke, kau baik-baik saja"

"i-iya.. aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Tidak suke. Kau ikut aku ke UKS, ya… dari tadi kau menahan sakit di perutkan."

"jangan kahwatir naruto-kun aku baik-baik saja kok"

Naruto yang sedari tidak tahan melihat kondisi sasuke dia pun menggendong sasuke ala _bridal style_ dan pergi kearah UKS. Semua teman naruto hanya cengo dengan kejadiaan yang berlangsung beberapa detik itu.

Di UKS, naruto memebaringkan sasuke di tempat tidur dan menyuruh sasuke untuk beristirahat. Sasuke hanya mengiyakan agar naruto tidak hawatir dengan dia lagi. Setelah bel masuk, sasuke dan naruto berjalan kearah kelas tapi saat mereka masuk ke kelas semua orang menatap kearah mereka lebih tepatnaya kearah naruto.

Saat pelajaran naruto tidak konsen karena, ada yang aneh dengan teman-temanya. Biasanya teman-temannya akan mencari jawabannya sama-sama tapi sekarang tidak lagi mereka tidak mencari jawabannya bersama alias menjauhkan naruto dan itu membuat naruto risih. Sasuke yang melihat naruto pun hanya menatap heran, kenapa mereka berubah sikap kepada naruto.

Lonceng pun berbunyi untuk kesekiaan kalinya. Kali ini menandakan semua anak untuk pulang.

"hey, naruto"

"kenapa?"

"apakah kau sudah menikah?" Tanya gaara _**to the point**_. Pertanyaan itu membuat naruto terpaku di tempat. Sasuke yang di belakang juga menghentikan kegiatan merapikan bukunya.

"belum…" jawab naruto seperti pisau tajam yang menusuk ke hati sasuke.

"benar. Aku belum menikah…. Memangnya, kalian tauh berita itu dari mana?"

"ah, kami hanya menduga…"

"dasar"

Naruto hanya tertawa garing sementara di belakang sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya menahan matanya yang mulai panas, air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"permisi"

Semua orang memberikan jalan kepada sasuke yang hendak pulang, naruto hanya mematung di tempat. Jadi, pembicaraanya di dengar oleh sasuke.

"SASUKE, BERHENTI DI SITU"

Tubuh sasuke secara otomatis berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan. Naruto memeluk sasuke dari belakang, berharap sasuke tenang dalam pelukan naruto sasuke mulai tersiak.

"na-naru-to-kun, aku pulang dulu yah, aku permisi" sasuke melepas pelukan naruto dan sasuke pun berjalan pergi.

_**Sasuke prov**_

Naruto jahat… kenapa dia berkata seperti itu kepada temannya. Apa dia tidak mau hubungan pernikahan mereka terbongkar, apa selama ini dia tidak menganggapku. Naruto no baka…. Jahat, tega,… padahal dia berjanji tidak membuatku menangis.

_**End sasuke prov**_

_**Naruto prov**_

Bodoh… seharusnya akau tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak sepatutnya seprti itu. Hah, mungkin ini saatnya. Gomen… okasaan, otosaan aku tidak mau melihat gadisku menangis lagi. Kejar, ya.. harus ku kejar sasuke.

_**End naruto prov**_

Naruto menangkap lengan sasuke dan teman-teman naruto yang melihat hanya cengo naruto dan sasuke seperti adegan film korea. Naruto memandang sasuke yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"ne… gaara"

"i-iya"

"kau bertanya apa aku sudah menikahkan?" Tanya naruto lagi dan gaara hanya mengganguk kepal menandakan 'iya'

"aku memang belum menikah. Karena, kau belum menerima cintaku…." Yang lain hanya menatap naruto dengan mengaharapkan dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto pun mengenggam tangan sasuke dan membuat temannya tegang dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto.

"aku ingin bertanya lagi sasuke, aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu dan semuanya yang berada di sini menjadi saksinya. Uciha Sasuke, maukah kau menikah denganku." Kalimat naruto membuat semuanya berada di dalam kelas tercengang tidak bisa berkutik lagi dalam kalimat. Semuanya terpaku melihat sasuke, naruto melihat tubuh sasuke seakan bergetar hebat. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di lantai sambil tersiak.

Yah,.. ini pertama kalinya seorang Uciha Sasuke tersiak di depan umum karena, perasaannya. Naruto yang melihat itu memeluk sasuke ke dadanya. Naruto hanya mengendus kalau, pernyataannya yang terang-teranagan di depan kelas.

"Naruto-kun, hiks.. kal hiks au ingin hiks menyetakan….. hiks hiks se-seharusnya hiks tidak disini hiks.."

Seakan tauh jawaban sasuke naruto pun tersenyum memasukan cincin ke jari manis sasuke dan naruto pun mencium sasuke dengan lembut dan sasukepu terhanyut dalam ciuman naruto.

_PROK PROK PROK_

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya yang melihat mereka dengan sebuah senyuman bahkan ada yang sampai terharu melihat mereka.

"selamatnya naruto-kun, suke-chan"

"huaah~ Selamatnya kalian bersua

"cih,… kau mendahului ku naruto. Tapi, selamat yah.."

"Longlest terus yah, suke.. naru.."

Naruto dan sasuke yang mendengar ucapan selamat dari teman-teman mereka hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu, sasuke dulunya pendiam sekarang mulai akrab dengan teman-temannya yang di kelas sedangkan naruto selalu melindungi sasuke agar tidak menangis lagi dan mereka berdua bersatu dengan keluarnya di sekolah maupun dirumah.


End file.
